I've Always Loved You
by Maura-boo-147
Summary: What happens when Cal & Gillian finally stop denying themselves what they truly want ? Cal/Gillian
1. Crossing The Line

**A/N : Unfortunatly I do not own Lie To Me or it's characters . ( except for Amy . ) No copyright infringment intended . **

Thoughts of all that had happened at The Lightman Group over the past week were racing through her head ,

and she finally let out all the tears that had been threatening to overwhelm her . She had worked late , trying to make a dent in the mountian of paperwork on her desk . but when she looked at her cellphone and saw that it was 12:30 P.M. , she knew she couldn't avoid her hotel room any longer . " I hate that damn hotel . " She muttered miserably as she pushed the down arrow for the elevator .

And now here she was , Dr. Gillian Foster , Co - Founder of The Lightman Group , sitting in her car crying her heart out at 12:45 at night . slowly her sobs started to get softer until the parking garage was silent . Without a second thought , she pulled out of the parking garage and started driving .

About twenty minutes later she pulled into the driveway of Dr. Cal Lightman ,

her partner , Founder of The Lightman Group , and also her best friend .

Before getting out of her car she checked her phone . " 1:06 ? " She said to herself , " I hope he's awake . Maybe this isn't such a good idea ? " She said anxiously .

_" Just shut up and knock on the stupid door . " _ Said a little voice inside her head .

" alright already . " She said to herself before walking up and knocking a few times on the door .

Within moments , a freshly showered and shaven Cal Lightman stood in front of her .

Before he could say anything about her appearing on his doorstep at 1:13 in the morning ,

she leaned forward and kissed him . She let out all the love she had for him ,

the love that had been there for years , but that both had denied existed . it only took Cal a second to return her kiss , and she saw her love mirrored in his eyes .

" C'mon in luv . " He said , his accent obvious . He stood aside and let Gillian walk past him ,

into his house , and into his heart .


	2. Beggining Of A New Day

Gillian woke to the loud buzzing of a phone alarm on the bedside table.

_"No wonder he always looks tired."_ she thought as she sat up in the predawn light. "It can't be any later than 6am." she mentally groaned when she looked at her phone. "Cal Lightman, how can you get up at 5:30 every morning and then stay awake until 2:00 the next? " she screamed into her pillow.

"Sorry, it's a gift." Said a voice from somewhere next to her.

"Cal!" she yelled, fear evident in her voice, though she had know it was him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, " I didn't mean to scare you. "

"It's okay, it's just that ever since ... " she said, her voice trailing off as she remembered.

"I know, it's okay." he said back to her as comfortingly as he could.

"It's not your fault... " She said quietly.

"I know but sometimes it feels like it is." he replied sadly.

"Well it's not, so let's get up and get to work. " she said as cheerily as she could manage in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"You're such a workaholic," he said, "Don't you ever relax?"

"I don't exactly think that last night could count as work." she said jokingly. Suddenly they both burst out laughing.

Tears rolled down both their faces as they were lying on the bed in a mad laughing fit. "But seriously, we need to get up," she said wiping her eyes on the sheet, still giggling lightly.

"Alright... " He muttered getting up and walking to the bathroom, "Be ready in a hour." he said before closing the door behind him.


	3. No One Can Know

_One hour later..._

"Cal Lightman get down here right now " Gillian yelled from the front door. "coming." came Cal's obviously distracted reply from upstairs.

Five minutes later cal was standing at the top of the stairs. "Thought you might want your keys ." he said with a childish grin on his face as he came down the stairs two at a time, "Here you are, miss workaholic," he said as he handed over her keys.

"Oh, be quiet and get in the car." she said jokingly as she left. "bet i can reach it before you!" Cal shouted as he ran past Gillian.

"Bet you can't!" Gillian shouted back.

When Gillian got to cal's car she saw him leaning on the passenger's side door..

"No fair." she said. "You're wearing slacks while I'm stuck running in heels."

"Well it's not my fault your shoes have daggers on them." Cal said referring to the time she'd forgotten to pack another pair of shoes and was stuck wearing seven inch stilettos for a week while they were on a case in Vermont.

"Not that I didn't love the look Zoe gave you when we stopped by her house to pick up Emily on our way back to the office." Cal said with a laugh. Gillian couldn't help but giggle at the memory of standing in cal's ex wife's house wearing a short black dress and seven inch stilettos after being out of town with him for a week.

"I still don't think she's gotten over it." Gillian said smiling.

"I hope she hasn't." Cal said with a smile so dazzling it should've been illegal (or at least that's what Gillian thought.) "Anyways, we've got to get to work." Cal said while opening the passenger door for Gillian.

"Get in love." he said letting his accent slip.

"But what about my car?" Gillian asked.

"You act like our offices aren't right next to each other," Cal said laughing.

"Okay." Gillian said sliding into the passengers seat, a moment later; Cal was sitting next to her in the drivers seat.

About fifteen minutes later cal was pulling into a parking space right in front of the elevator.

"One of the perks of being the boss." cal said with a smile.

"Cal…" Gillian said sadly.

"We can't go in together, no one can know about us,"

"Why?" cal asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Because I'm still married to Alec." she said quietly, sadness present in her voice. "Not that it ever stopped him." She said quietly.

"Gillian, it's not the same." cal said having barely heard her almost silent words.

"it doesn't matter whether it's the same or not," she said sadly. "It's still not right."

"You're right, of course. " cal said resignedly.

"Remember , don't tell anyone . " Gillian reminded him . " i won't . " he said , looking into her eyes . "I promise."

"I love you." she said. Cal leaned over and kissed her, but Gillian quickly pulled away.

"Someone could see us," she said before quickly slipping out her door. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped short upon realizing there was no use.

Then she shouted, "see you upstairs Cal!"

Finally disappeared into the elevator, Cal smiled at how she could go from loving to workaholic in an instant.

"God, I love that woman." he said before getting out of his car and stepping into the elevator, but just before the doors closed, he saw something that practically made his heart stop.

Some one had been watching them.


	4. Interns

Cal decided to ignore it, after all, he'd only seen their shadow, not who exactly they were, or if they'd even really seen them.

Though he knew they had, he just tried to convince himself otherwise.

He also decided not to tell Gillian about it. After all, she had enough to deal with already without worrying that someone had seen her and cal together. Once he  
stepped out of the elevator he headed straight for his office.

"Damn interns," he said as he quickly changed direction to avoid a large group standing outside his office door. A split second later he was dashing into Gillian's office to  
avoid giving a lecture to inexperienced micro expressionist wannabe's.

He dived behind her desk as he heard the group of interns walk by. He looked up as he heard someone enter the office. " Cal?" Gillian asked, having sworn she'd seen someone from behind the desk.

"I'm behind your desk." came Cal's almost composed reply.

"Cal Lightman of all the things to scare you, it had to be interns." Gillian said, rolling her eyes.

"Just shut it and help me up," cal said with a laugh. As Gillian held out her hand to help him up, he grabbed it and pulled.

"Cal!" she yelled as she fell on top of him just then the door opened, and they looked up in shock to see Alec.


	5. Suprise Visit

Gillian stood up and gave Alec a small smile.

"Alec...." was all she managed to say.

"What's going on here?" Alec said, anger obvious on his face.

"I was hiding from a group of interns," cal began sheepishly. "That's when Gillian came in and tripped over me." Cal knew it was a lame excuse, but he was too flustered to think of anything else at the moment.

"Oh really..." Alec said as he looked suspiciously between cal and Gillian. "And since when do you call her Gillian?"

"Well I couldn't call her Foster to you since that's your name too," Cal said pretending to think," well I could, but that would be rather awkward" Cal said this as if he were explaining to a five year old. "after all, you're nothing alike." Cal finished with a fake smile just brimming with unreal joy, and indifference in his voice.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Alec said angrily as he stepped forward to close the gap between cal and himself.

"Oh nothing..."cal said almost mockingly.

"That's it!" Alec said furiously as he pulled back his fist to punch cal.

"Alec please stop!" Gillian shouted desperately from where she had been standing looking down at her office floor like her life depended on it.

"Shut up Gillian!" Alec spat furiously at her, Gillian looked like she was about to cry.

Cal couldn't bear to see her hurt, so he decided that he would do whatever he could to protect her, without worrying about the consequences. "Don't talk to her that way, you bastard!" Cal said furiously.

"What are you going do about it, eh?" Alec said even angrier then before

"I'm..."cal began, but when he looked at Gillian and her eyes silently pleading for them to stop, he knew he couldn't do that to her. "I'm not going to do anything." cal said resignedly as he slowly started backing away. But before cal could get out of range, Alec quickly threw his fist at Cal's face.  
Just then Torres walked into Gillian's office.

"wha-"she began, but as soon as she saw cal hit the ground and Gillian's eyebrows raised together in fear, she turned around and dashed out of the office.


End file.
